Friends Destiny's
by Camaro-2000
Summary: what happens when kagome has a life long friend that she takes with her to the feudal era there life is going good until the accident happens that is tearing them apart and they can't figure out what jersey is hiding that made this all happen
1. Chap 1: The party

A/N of i went back and edited my fic and fixed all my mistakes and reposted all the chaps and some new all for my best buddy Nefra which her name is in my fav authours list check her out she has some of the best fics evers well Ja ne for now love u alls.

_Thoughts_- **these are how all the thoughts will be labeled**

Friends Destiny's

**Chapter 1: The Party**

"Yah that's how it goes" one of Kagome's buds at her party screamed when the song came on. They where playing the new Papa Roach CD, Kagome's bud Jersey had just bought it earlier that day. They where all lovin the CD and their new song Getting Away With Murder just came on. They where all partying and having a good time. It was the first big party Kagome had since she got back from the feudal era. She had missed all her friends dearly and now she was having a big party with them.

Jersey could see the look of happiness printed all over Kagome's face she must havereally missed everyone. _Wow she really loves it here with everyone but how could_ _she leave her loved one._ Jersey just let those thoughts go to the back of her mind they could chat about all that stuff later but now was a time to party. After those thoughts where away Jersey went back to hard rock dancing and head banging like the others.

"Wow this is the best party ever," Carla said over the music. "Yah I know" replied Jersey right before she smacked heads with Carla. "Ow!" They both cried out and then holding their heads they started laughing so hard their sides hurt. "Ok everyone enough music time for some movies Ok we all need a break anyways" L yelled over the music at everyone.

"Don't forget I'm kicking you all out of the house at the latest midnight you got that?" Kagome said to everyone right as the movie was being put in. Jersey looked over at Kagome and winked. Jersey knew Kagome would know what she meant when she did that they had there own secret signs now that they had made not to long ago. "So what movies this?" Alice asked waiting for the previews to hurry through. "I'm not sure" L replied since she was the one that had put the movie in. Just then on the screen the beginning of the movie was beginning to start. "Pass some of that popcorn down here you popcorn pigs" Jersey said to Kagome and L who where hogging the popcorn. Their quick reply was throwing some at her and then handing her a bowl. Everyone laughed at that one.

Then Alice looked up to see what movie was coming on and come to find out it was Torque. "Ok who let Jersey pick the movie again?" Alice exclaimed. "Why are you accusing me out of nowhere?" Came Jersey's quick reply. "Because you're the one that is the car queen and you love all car and motorcycle movies especially this one!" Alice exclaimed throwing some popcorn at Jersey whom laughed about it.

"I'm guilty Ok shoot me already." Jersey cried then fell to the floor like she'd been shot. "Oh you actor get up." Kayla replied coming back from the bathroom. "So what's the movie?" Kayla asked. "Torque" everyone, exclaimed but Jersey who was to busy in a fit of laughter.

**Around Midnight**

"Ok everyone sorry but I'm tired all out I loved the party and you all but I don't want to have to hate you so leave." Kagome said to everyone with a little giggle. Everyone came to hug her goodnight telling her goodbye and they'd call tomorrow. Jersey was the last to give her a hug but as she hugged her she whispered into her ear. "I'll be back you know the drill on how it goes." Then Jersey pulled back and winked. Jersey knew Kagome knew the drill she would drive around the corner and wait till the coast was clear and come back unless she took one of the girls home then she would come back after that.

"Hey Jersey can you give me a lift home?" Carla asked Jersey. "Yah me to" Kayla asked. Jersey turned around. "Yah sure I can give you guys a lift home if u pay me 5 bucks each. Just kidding no prob I'll take you." Jersey said with a slight smirk. Jersey was the only one in the group with a car well a car that only was hers and in her names not her parents. "What about you L you and Alice need a ride?" Jersey asked the two of them while rounding up her stuff. "Nope thanks anyways got mom's ride tonight." L replied. "Got yah." Jersey said tossing on her leather jacket and heading for the door. The leather jacket was given to her by the love of her life her Matthew he had given her his leather jacket since she had gotten him a new one for him on his birthday. "Ok guys head to the car." Jersey said picking up her bag and following behind them.

Jersey hit the button to take her car alarm off it went off with a beep and a flash of the headlights. She then hit another button and the trunk opened for her she threw her bag in the trunk. "You guys need to put your stuff in here." She asked right before grabbing her Papa Roach CD from the top of her bag. "Yah sure" Carla replied swinging her bag into the trunk. "What bout you Kayla anything for the trunk?" Jersey asked before shutting the trunk. "Nope just got this small bag here with me it can sit in the back seat with me." came Kayla's reply from the back seat. "Ok" Jersey said shutting the trunk and walking around and opening her car door and swinging herself into the driver's seat. She shut the door with ease she was a professional at her car. Her car was her baby. Her Camaro a 2002 Blood Red with Black racing stripes Camaro. She had bought it herself saved up and everything she loved this car more then the world.

She popped the key into the ignition and turned it the car fired to life she loved the roar it made when it started and then a soft/loud purr it made while it was running/sitting in idle. "Hey what's this?" Kayla asked. Popping her arm between the driver and passenger seat. "Matt's hat that's what it is must have forgotten it in the car." Jersey replied popping the hat on her head it was an orange county choppers hat. After that being done. Jersey popped her Korn's greatest hits volume one cd into the cd player and putting it on song 13 (freak on a leash) she loved this song it kicked ass.

"And we are off" Jersey exclaimed putting the car into drive and hitting the accelerator hard to the floor a slight high speed to start off. "Nice one there Kagome's moms really going to love those skid marks there." Carla said to Jersey. "Yah I know I'll hear about it later. So who's to be dropped off first?" Jersey asked taking a quick side-glance at Carla. "Me!" Carla replied to her. "Got yah." Jersey replied. Stopping at a red light and putting her turn signal on.

After dropping off both Kayla and Carla at their places and making sure they got in. Then she started heading back to Kagome's place. She pulled up into the driveway locking her car doors and grabbing her bag and putting the alarm back on. Jersey ran to the door of the house and went in. She shut the door behind her. "Kagome! I'm back!" Jersey climbed up the stairs and into Kagome's room. When she opened the door the surprise she got was breath taking.

A/n bum bum bum hahaha left you all at a cliffy so how is it so far u tell me well I love u alls hope you like the fic get bored felt like writing so yah know yahhhh so I made my buds a part in my fic and mes to hehe guess whos me and guess what the surprise is leave me reviews and until next time Ja ne


	2. Chap 2: Big surprise and lot's of talk

**Chapter 2: Big Surprise and lots of talk **

When Jersey opened the door to Kagome's bedroom the sight she saw took her breath away. There standing in front of her was the love of her life, her Matthew. He turned around catching sight of her he opened his arms wide right as Jersey ran into them. She hadn't seen him in a couple of days but to her it felt like years she had missed him terribly. "God I missed you so much." Jersey exclaimed. "I missed you to baby" he replied holding her tighter and kissing her on the lips in a passionate I missed you kiss.

"Uthm" Kagome exclaimed from the doorway. "Sorry." Jersey replied pulling away. "I see you found you're little surprise," Kagome said with a big grin on her face. "You knew he was coming didn't you?" Jersey asked kind of yelling at her friend. "Maybe" Kagome replied innocently. "Hey my hat I was wondering where it went to." Matt said taking his hat off Jersey's head. "Yah it was in the back seat of my car." Jersey said grinning at him. "I do not want to know how it got there." Kagome said holding her hand up. "I was going to tell yah but you ruined my fun thanks a lot party pooper." Matt said trying to sound disappointed before he broke out laughing from the look on Kagome's face.

"So how'd you get here I didn't see your Thunderbird outside when I pulled up." Jersey asked Matt curiously. "In the garage in your spot. I guess you didn't pull into the garage because of how surprised you where to see me here." Matt said grinning at Jersey and giving her a playful kiss. "You two love birds need to get a room you to for crying out loud!" Kagome said to them both grinning big. They all broke out in laughter.

"So what are we up to tonight?" Matt asked looking back and forth between the two of them. "Well if you so have to know Mr. nosy pants me and Jersey where going to talk about important things." Kagome replied to him. "Oh well sorry to interrupt you two." Matt replied back. "But I needed to see my baby." Matt came up behind Jersey and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know you to are like dying when your apart so yah it's OK with me if you stay the night just as long as you to don't do none of the birds and the bees stuff I'm cool." Kagome said to the two of them. "How'd you know I was going to ask that?" Jersey asked. "I know you oh to well." Kagome reply giving Jersey the I know u well enough look. "Yah I can tell." Jersey said with alittle giggle.

"So what are we going do now?" Matt asked looking confused on what to do. "How about watch a movie?" Kagome replied. "Ok, what movie you want?" Matt asked. Not wanting to pick the wrong movie. Like one time before when he had picked the wrong movie, he paid dearly for that one there. "How about Without A Paddle?" Kagome asked. "Got yah on that one." Matt said with alittle giggle. _Sometimes I think I can see what Jersey sees in Matt. He was handsome you can give him that with his sandy brownish blonde hair, green hassle eyes, he had very good bone structure and used to play football. But now that was over. He also has a really nice, awesome tattoo. A dragon one alittle hard to describe located between his shoulder blades or alittle higher more like close to the base of his neck. The best dragon tattoo I've seen yet._ Kagome thought to herself watching the two of them together.

When Kagome came out of her thoughts she had to giggle at Jersey playing with the little curls in the back of Matt's hair. Where his hair has been growing back from where he got it shaved into a mowhock by a friend not intentionally. But it was very funny to see her playing with them. So she let out a very low giggle. _They are such a cute couple._ Kagome thought to herself glancing at Jersey and Matt cuddled together watching the movie. Kagome could really see how they loved each other so much. _They where truly in love and she was truly happy for once in the life of her relationships. _Kagome thought. _She was very happy for her friend. Just wishing Inu-yasha could look at her the way Matt looked at Jersey with such love. _

After watching the movie everyone decided to hit the hay and take a nice long sleep since Kagome and Jersey where warn out from the party. "Remember what I said you two no funny business." Kagome ordered. "Yah whatever you say." Jersey replied with a yawn. "Yah I promise to." came Matt's reply. "Ok, oh and Matt if you promise then you might want to tell him down boy" Kagome said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. "Huh?" Then Matt looked down and saw what she meant. "I got yah don't worry you know I get it everytime I see her cause you know yah…" "Uh Huh" came Kagome's reply. "Well still no funny business."

**In The Morning After Breakfast**

"OH yah that was some good breakfast thanks for the meal Kagome it was awesome" Matt said to Kagome standing up and stretching. "Well your very welcome." Kagome said back with a slight blush to her cheeks. "Hey babe. I'm sorry to do this to yah but I got to goes. I love yah. I'll give you a call later." Matt said to Jersey and giving her a loving kiss. "Ok. I love you to. I'll talk to yah laters." Jersey replied to him as he was heading towards the door. Once Matt reached the door he turned around and waved. "Bye you two have fun." He called back and shut the door behind him.

"God I miss him already" Jersey whined more to herself then to Kagome. "Yes I can tell you do. I also seen you where very surprised to see him here last night." Kagome said back to her. "Yes I was." Jersey replied to her friend. "Ok now to crack down to business for the real talk we needed to have last night." Jersey said getting a serious tone in her voice. "Ok. Let's get something to drink first. What do you want?" Kagome asked opening up the fridge and pulling her out a Pepsi. "Give me a mountain dew live wire please." Jersey said to Kagome walking closer to her.

Kagome handed her the soda over her shoulder. "Thank you very much my dear friend." Jersey said with a grin on her face. While walking into the living room and plopping down onto the couch. "Ok cracking down on the important things here." Jersey said seriously. "Ok. What is it we need to talk about huh?" Kagome asked flopping down the couch also and looking curiously at her friend. "Like the first thing we need to go over is where were going to stay when this is all over or more along where your going to stay. I know you and Inu-yasha love each other I can see and feel it between you two. But the thing is… are you two going to stay here or in the feudal era? Right now I'm on the lines of staying in this time with Matt. When this is all over unless something big happens to change my mind. Get what I'm saying here?" Jersey asked scanning Kagome's face for any sign of a reaction. "Yah I'm not 100 on that one yet. And how do you know how Inu-yasha feels? Has he talked to you about it at all?" Kagome asked getting very curious herself.

"No he hasn't but I can tell he wants you bad. Just by the way he looks at you. I know these things k." Jersey said to her. "K. I got yah" Kagome replied to her friend hopefully. Kagome made a quick glance at the clock. "Hey we got to get going it's getting late and you know how Inu gets," Kagome said in shock at how late it was getting to be. "Fuck him but OKs. Lets go let me get my shit and we'll hit the well. And since when did you start calling him Inu?" Jersey asked climbing the stairs going for her bag in Kagome's room. "Since just now." Kagome said innocently. They both broke out in giggles. "Don't forget to remind me about my car being put in the garage." Jersey said to Kagome rounding up her things. "And you remind me not to call Inu-yasha Inu to his face" Kagome said laughing over it again. "It's a deal." Jersey replied starting to laugh also.


	3. Chap 3: trip to the feudal era

**Chapter 3: Trip to the feudal era**

After Jersey had pulled her Camaro into the garage. They where off through the well and into the feudal era. When they made it to the feudal era. Jersey was the first to make it up and over the lip of the well. She threw her bag over onto the ground. And reached down to help Kagome up out of the well. "Took you to long enough." Jersey turned around to see Inu-Yasha standing there. "Inu-Yasha you are such a snob sometimes. Why don't you take your attitude and shove it where the sun don't shine." Jersey said back to Inu-Yasha. Standing almost as tall as him. Looking him straight in the face not taking her eyes from his. "EWWW. What attitude you have." Inu-Yasha said back not looking away either. "No actually. I'm just bad ass unlike you." Jersey replied back. Jersey leaned over and picked up her bag and started walking off towards the village. "Ass." Jersey said under her breath to herself.

When Jersey got to the village Shippo came running up to her jumping up on to her shoulder. "Hey you what's up?" Jersey asked with a big grin on her face. She loved Shippo. He was just too cute. "Nothing much just the usual." Shippo replied back. "Did Inu-Yasha get his usual attitude like always? Did you get into his face again?." Shippo asked curiously. Slightly jumping up and down. "Double yes there little man." Jersey said with a quick giggle.

"You know you'll have to try and come to my time again here soon especially since my cousin Rena's coming into town. She's probably going to start living with me." Jersey said with excitement in her voice. Jersey loved her younger cousin she was like the best. And Matt loved her to. "Hey let's go see what Kiada k." Jersey said taking a glance at Shippo from the corner of her eye.

**When they where leaving to search from shards **

"Are you all ready yet?" Inu-Yasha yelled from outside the hut. "Shut up you dumbass, who needs to learn patience." Jersey yelled back at him. Kagome woke up right after what Jersey said. "I'm sorry but Inu-yasha you just got burned." Kagome said laughing.

"What the hell does you got burned mean?" Inu-Yasha asked looking dumb founded. "Nothing" Kagome replied and walked over back into the hut to make sure everyone was awake and moving considering they should be because of. How loud Inu-Yasha and Jersey had been yelling back and forth to each other. Once Kagome seen that everyone was awake and close to ready to go she rounded up her stuff and her and Jersey headed outside to wait for the others.

Once everyone was outside and all set to go. They where on there way to finding shards. After a long while of walking Jersey stopped out of no where. _What is it can't be a shard because Kagome would be feeling it to._ Shippo thought to himself curiously "I feel a very evil presence in this part of the woods like something is near very near to us." Jersey stopped and turned her head to the right staring through the trees and into the darkness. "What is it?" Sango asked curiously. Right then Kiara started to hiss and growl at the darkness between the trees. "There's something in there." Miroku stated. "I can't really feel it but I know it's there."

Right after that was said a pair of red eyes came out of the darkness. "It's a demon!" Shippo screamed and ran into Kagome's arms. "NO shit pest!" Inu-Yasha yelled back at Shippo getting annoyed. Jersey took a glance to the side to see where everyone was standing. Right when she took the glance to the side. The demon jumped out from the darkness and grabbed Jersey by the throat throwing her to the ground. Jersey wrapped her hands around the wrist holding her down and dug her nails into the wrist while twisting the wrist at the same time.

"Get the fuck off me!" Jersey screamed through clenched teeth at the demon holding her down. The group gasped in shock the demon that was holding Jersey to the ground was Naraku. "Take this as a warning." Naraku warned. "Stay away from me and hand over the shards." After that said Naraku let go of Jerseys throat and started walking back into the darkness of the woods. But right before he stepped into the darkness. Naraku took one glimpse back. "I'd watch that one Inu-Yasha she's not what you think she is." Naraku stated and then stepping into the darkness and disappearing.

"What the hell does he mean by that?" Inu-Yasha asked Jersey. While she was sitting on the ground rubbing her throat. "Ok for one Inu-Yasha I don't know what Naraku meant by that." Jersey said sounding pissed. "Did he say that cause u smell funny." Shippo asked. "No Shippo that's my boyfriends cologne I was with him this morning." Jersey relied. "when do I get to meet him." Shippo asked quickly after. "I don't know. See he don't know about any of this yet." Jersey said sounding very sorry for Shippo. "Oh OK." Shippo replied sounding alittle disappointed.

"Hold on a minute this boyfriend person kept you from coming back to us last night?" Inu-Yasha asked getting a little angry. "I should kill him for keeping you two." "I think not Inu-Yasha and if you lay one hand on him. I'll kill you with my bare hands" Jersey said standing up and getting very angry.

After that said Jersey picked up her bag and stalked off down the trail they'd been on all day. The group rounded up their stuff and started walking the same way Jersey had stalked off. After awhile longer of walking they stopped to eat their lunch. Kagome had brought ramen of course. Everyone ate in silence. Jersey glaring daggers at Inu-Yasha over the small fire that Kagome had cooked over. After everyone had finished eating. Out of no where Jerseys cell goes off.

She pulled it out of her pocket. She had gotten a text message it read: 'Hey babe sup I told you I'd call but I'm alittle busy at the moment so I thought I'd text yah instead you can text me back when you get this love ya.' _Awwww how sweet_ Jersey thought. She texted him back 'Hey babe your favorite cousin of mines coming into town this weekend and when's the next drag Friday night right hey g2g I love yah.' "What's that?" Shippo asked jumping up onto her shoulder. "It's a cell phone. I'm surprised it even works here. Oh well." Jersey said to Shippo. "Want to play Snake?" "Sure." Shippo said excited. "You just can't try to kill it or drop it k?" Jersey said warningly. "Got yah." Shippo said jumping down beside her to play Snake. After Jersey showed him how. Jersey felt good inside she was with her second family and quiet happy. The whole group was to busy eating, talking and enjoying their break to notice the demon presence watching the group. The presence mostly kept his eyes glued on Jersey. _She seems and acts so familiar I must_ _check this out later._ The demon presence thought to themselves then sped off into the tree tops.


	4. Chap 4: meeting a family member

**Chapter 4: Meeting a Family Member **

After a long break. The group was off and walking again after about 15 minutes of walking. Both Kagome and Jersey stopped short. "Let me guess jewel shard?" Inu-Yasha said looking back at them. "Yes there is one its coming up ahead of us. I can feel it." Jersey said to him "Yes she's right theirs only one. Wow your shard powers a getting better." Kagome said congratulating Jersey. "Thanks." Came Jersey's reply as she looked away not wanting them to see the look in her face.

"I bet it may be a Snake or Bear Demon. They like to hang out this deep in the woods and it is very close to their territory. You know?" Sango said speaking up. "Oh and Miroku remove your hand from my ass!" Sango screamed at Miroku before turning and knocking him out. "I feel better now." Sango stated looking at everyone while she dusted off her hands. "Ok then everyone ready to go get that shard?" Jersey said to everyone. Before she turned and started walking in the direction of the shard.

When they got to the clearing where the demon with the shard was located. Inu-Yasha was the first to jump into action. Pulling out tetsuiga. "Kagome. Where's the jewel shard?" Inu-Yasha screamed back at her. "It's located in his left for arm!" Kagome screamed back at him. "Wow! Watch that hand there!" Jersey screamed at Kagome. As they jumped out of the way of the demons hand coming towards them. Kagome let out a scream. Barely missing the demon's hand. Which was just enough to keep the demon distracted, and enough time for Inu-Yasha to slice his arm off. "Grab the jewel shard Kagome!" Inu-Yasha ordered. Kagome walked over and plucked up the jewel shard from the demon's arm. After purifying it. She put it with the others.

So far the group had a fourth of the jewel. Naraku had a half of it. And the other forth was still floating around here somewhere. "OK. Guys lets keep walking. I think we can get about 3 miles to 4 before we stop to set up camp." Inu-Yasha stated to the group and started walking some more.

**At The Camp For The Night**

"Awww thank you Inu-Yasha, for putting us near a Hot Springs. I needed some nice relaxation." Kagome said very pleased with the location of where they where camping. "Hey, Me and Kagome's going to go take a nice dip in the hot spring. You got it?" Jersey asked rounding up her things to take to the Hot Springs with her. "Got yah. I'll watch Miroku." Inu-Yasha said going back to staring into the fire.

Kagome and Jersey where enjoying there lovely dip in the Hot Springs. Till they heard a loud Shippo scream. Coming from camp. "What the hell was that?" Jersey asked sounding worried over Shippo. "I feel Sesshoumaru is around." Kagome replied. Jumping out of the spring and throwing on her clothes. "Sesshoumaru? Who's he?" Jersey asked also throwing on her clothes and pulling out her pocketknife and shoving it into her jacket pocket. "Inu's older half brother. He's an ass. All he wants is the sword most of the time. Then the two of them fight each other. But it seems to be worse then that this time." Kagome replied while she sat on the ground and put her shoes and socks on. "And I haven't heard of him till now. Why?" Jersey asked throwing on her steel toe boots and lacing them up. "Because Inu never talks about him. Until he decides to show up. And then after they fight. Inu bitches over it for awhile then its silent about him again." Kagome shot back as she started running towards camp. With Jersey in tow.

Jersey and Kagome came into the clearing just to see Inu-Yasha go flying past them. _Wow buddy_ Jersey thought. Then she saw the dude who she guessed was Sesshoumaru start to head towards him. And that's when she jumped out in front of him and pulled out her pocketknife. "I don't think so buddy." Jersey said blocking Sesshoumaru from Inu-Yasha. "Oh a feisty one are you?" Sesshoumaru asked with a slight smirk on his face. "You seem very strong. I could use you as me little pet." Sesshoumaru said her in a slightly seductive voice, while Sesshoumaru ran the back of his hand along Jerseys jaw line. Jersey took her pocketknife and swiped Sesshoumaru across his face with it. "Don't touch me." Jersey replied with a sharpness in her voice. "EWWW." Sesshoumaru said shaking his head slightly and running his tips over his cheek and then looking at them. Seeing blood that she had drawn. "You're in for it now you little bitch." Sesshoumaru said grabbing Jersey by the throat and holding her slightly over the ground.

"Die you Bastard." Jersey said before hocking a lougie into Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be moved by the spit in his face. He took his hand and just wiped the spit from his face. After he got the spit off his face, Sesshoumaru caught a whiff of her scent. _Why does she smell so different from any human or demon I have ever_ _met. I smell the slight scent of a mail but her scent alone. There's something about it._ _Something I want to know about._ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. And then setting Jersey back onto the ground. Sesshoumaru turned and started walking away. But he turned around right before he left the clearing. "Round up your stuff. And come along your going to stay with me for as long as you like." Or as long as it takes me to figure this women out, and find out what she's hiding. Sesshoumaru thoughtas he stood there and watched her rub her neck and help mutts bitch with her things.

After they rounded up all there things. They started to follow Sesshoumaru. Kagome helped Inu-Yasha on the walk, with Shippo riding on her shoulder, while Sango dragged along a still unconscious Miroku. Jersey was walking behind Sesshoumaru. Watching him waiting for him to turn and pounce. _He's up to something. I know it._ Jersey thought to herself. _When he tries it I'll be ready for him._


	5. Chap 5: Sesshoumaru's home

**Chapter 5:Sesshoumarus Home **

It wasn't a long walk to get to Sesshoumaru's castle from the clearing where they had set camp. Sesshoumaru still hadn't try'd any funny business yet. But Jersey was not about to let her guard down just yet. Not after what she seen happen in the clearing. Also because of what Sesshouaru himself did to her in that clearing.

Sesshoumaru's castle was big and nice. "Ok I bet you all want some sleep. So for sleeping arrangements you will all sleep in the north wing. Miroku and Inu-Yasha can share a room in here." Sesshoumaru said leading them down the hall and showing them a door to a room. "Kagome, Sango, and Shippo may sleep in here" Sesshoumaru said showing them another door. On the same side of the hall. Also known as the door right next to Inu-Yasha's and Miroku's. The next door that Sesshoumaru showed them was the third door down which was the hot springs. "And this room of course is for you Jersey." Sesshoumaru said. Showing them a door across the hall almost across from the hot springs door but alittle ways after.

"So now that you all have rooms enjoy your sleep." Sesshoumaru said to them. Then turning and walking down the hall leaving them to themselves. Everyone but Jersey practically ran into his or her rooms tired and in need of sleep. But not Jersey, she entered her room with a alertness waiting for something to happen. Sesshoumaru was being too nice to be himself. Not that Jersey knew him to long. But she could tell this from the way he acted. When Jersey stepped into her room and shut the door. Noticing nothing wrong she tossed her bag onto the floor. She unlaced her boots and kicked them off. Then jumped into bed. The satin sheets felt so comfortable and nice. It was so hard for Jersey not to pass out right then and there. She sat up and took off her leather jacket, setting it on top of her bag on the floor. Setting her pocketknife on top of her jacket. Jersey laid back and closed her eyes and was soon in a deep sleep.

The one thing she didn't notice. Before she lay down was that there was a slight difference to the far corner of the room. On the farthest wall from the bed, there was a door behind what she thought was just a wall decoration. Sesshoumaru had just now come through. The door that led to his room that Jersey didn't know about yet. And Sesshoumaru hoped she never would. For there was a very long while before she was able to know of its existence. But then again she may never know.

Sesshoumaru came to stand beside the bed, which Jersey was sleeping on. She looked so peaceful and yet deadly when she slept. _What alittle vixen she's a true fighter._ Sesshoumaru though to himself standing there and studying this female. Guessing she came from the same place that the other female came from. Considering she was wearing strange clothes also, but unlike the other girl Kagome. These clothes did not consist of a short skirt and all, these clothes where all black not green and white. All black is what she was wearing the color of death.

_This female for some odd reason seems like she is so familiar to me and I can't seem to put my finger on what it is, that makes her seem that way._ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Sesshoumaru took a slight sniff of Jersey's scent. _She doesn't smell like an_ _ordinary human either. _Sesshoumaru thought again getting lost in these thoughts of trying to see what she truly smelled like. Not all these other scents that where also clinging to her. When he did find her real scent he couldn't stop himself from wanting more. It was like a drug to him he had to leave the room before he took her as his. And she would have to forever stay by his side. But one last thing stopped him from fully leaving the room at that second. Sesshoumaru looked down to see Jerseys jacket lying there. He picked it up and dropped it right after. _It smells like another human male he thought that is what the_ _male scent was coming from while he had her by the throat._ Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

He looked over to see her throat still a slight pink from that incident. And when he had had her by her throat. _She didn't look scared of the death he could have given her, not scared at all. But why? _Where Sesshoumaru's last thoughts before he exited the room. The same way he had come.

**The Next Morning**

Jersey woke up to someone tapping her on the shoulder and calling her name. "No. 5 more minutes." Jersey whined sleepily. And rolled over well almost all the way over before she fell off the edge of the bed catching herself inches before her face hit the floor. Jersey set up and glared at the person on the other side of the bed, the person that had woken her from a perfect sleep. "And you would like what?" She asked the boy standing on the other side of the bed running her fingers through her hair. "My lord sent me to wake you and to tell you breakfast is to be served in five minutes. And that they'd wait for you if you where not ready by then." The young man replied bowing low before turning and leaving the room. "Whatever." Jersey said to herself. Rising from the floor and moving to pick up her bag and get her something to wear for the day. She picked her bag up off the floor and set it on the bed. She opened it up. Her cell was on top she checked to see if she had any messages. But she had none at all.

So she set her cell down and grabbed her brush and quickly brushed her hair. And put it up into a ponytail. Then she grabbed the first thing on top to wear. Which were her Black cottony pants that tied around the waist and her blood red spagette strap shirt and threw it on. Then she reached in pulled out her deodorant and put some on. Then throwing all her stuff back into her bag and setting it back on the floor. She then grabbed her black flip-flops and slipped them on. Then she was off to breakfast.

At breakfast everyone was silent. Jersey could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes watching her every move. _Probably waiting for me to jump him _she thought to herself. Looking up giving him and evil glare. Before going back to her eating. Jersey took a quick glance up to see where she had cut Sesshoumaru across the face. It was almost healed no surprise really there considering he was a full demon and a complete asshole. _I would love to kick_ _his ass one time._ Jersey thought to herself as she smirked to herself over the very thought. _What the hell is she smirking about_ Sesshoumaru thought.

After breakfast Jersey decided to roam around. _Maybe I'll run across a dojo_ (Japanese fighting room thingy) she thought. She could use some working of her muscles and a lord like Sesshoumaru should have one. Jersey thought to herself. To bad there was no stereo system to pop a cd into while she practiced. Jersey kept walking down the hallway she was in and then at the last door on her left she found the dojo she was looking for. _Wow _she thought when she caught eye of the swords. _What a nice collection_ Jersey thought to herself.

After admiring Sesshoumaru's sword collection. She decided to do some of her warm up stretches. And then start practicing some of her karate and tikewondo. After about an hour of practicing. Jersey felt a presence behind her. "You could at least speak up. I already know your there." Jersey said to the person behind her before slowly turning around and coming face to face with…


End file.
